


Swollen Lips and Wild Eyes

by Satan_chin



Category: Jasper Jones - Fandom
Genre: Drugs, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Piercings, Sexual Content, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satan_chin/pseuds/Satan_chin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(MODERN AU) (BOYxBOY) (CHARLIExJASPER)</p><p>It's been 9 years since the events that occurred in Corrigan took place. 9 years since Jasper fled the small town leaving Charlie alone with nothing but a bottle of alcohol, a pack of cigarettes and a pen. In those years the two boys changed and grew and developed into young men each going their own way.</p><p>On the streets of new York the two friends collide (Quiet literally) and their friendship is rekindled, but what if the bond they share is stronger than friends. Can they overcome the challenges they face and be accepted by both themselves and others? </p><p>P.S I'm sorry I'm crap at descriptions and this sounds shit. It's actually not (I hope). Btw there is some nice fluff and some smut in here too :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swollen Lips and Wild Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lygerastia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lygerastia/gifts), [SatanChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanChan/gifts).



CHAPTER 1  
Charlie glances in the hotel mirror and straightens his dark green tie. A memory of wild green eyes flashes into his mind and he smiles sadly. He bought the tie because every time he saw it he thought of him, but he was long gone. It had been 9 years since Jasper had disappeared. Charlie liked to imagine where he might be, a sunny park bench or chopping wood in a forest. What Charlie fantasized about was Jasper dressed to the nines and living it up right here in New York, they would run into each other and they would instantly know and all the pieces would fall into place from there. Charlie cleared his throat, he couldn’t spend his whole life missing a boy who didn’t even exist anymore, Jasper would be 23, his boyish looks would be gone and he would be a man with different goals and values. Charlie wondered if they would even recognise each other if they ever did run into each other. Charlie felt a stab of pain at the thought that it could have happened already, maybe Jasper had passed him on the street, or maybe he had been on the same plane. Charlie scoffed; he doubted Jasper was even in New York to start with, the chances of running into him were slim to nothing.

Charlie’s phone buzzed and he walked over to his bed where his phone lay. He cursed at the time; he was supposed to be talking to a publisher right now. He grabbed his satchel and began to race down the stairs taking them two at a time. He burst out of the lobby and onto the crowded streets of New York. He winced as he knocked into several people shouting out apologies as he ran. He clutched his phone in a death grip, he had used every last dollar to get here and he couldn’t afford to lose it or break it. He bumped into an older lady and as he turned his head to shout back an apology he collided with someone.  
“Shit! Oh Christ! I’m so sorry!” Charlie exclaimed pulling the tall man to his feet “So sorry! I’m late!” He cried out as he began to run again, not even taking the time to look at the man he had knocked over. All he had gathered was that the man was very tall and tan with a mess of black curls.

“Charlie.” A husky voice called, and though it was one quick word Charlie froze and his heart sped. It was different, very different, but he knew straight away. It was him. It was Jasper. He turned slowly and amidst the writhing mass of people one man stood alone and perfectly still, taller than most and strikingly handsome, although not in an obvious way. It was in the curves and contours of his face, in the stark contrast between his startlingly green eyes and his pitch black hair; it was in the touch of pink on his cheeks and in the fullness of his lips; it was in the way his tee shirt was lightly pinched around his muscled arms and it was in the way he had his thumbs hooked into his jean pockets as though he hadn’t a care in the world. Charlie felt that familiar feeling of self-consciousness wash over him as he stood in front of this boy who had grown into a man.

“Jasper. You’re here.” Charlie said his voice quiet as the man took a few steps through the crowd to reach Charlie. Jasper now stood in front of Charlie, he was a good half a head taller than Charlie, that made Jasper smile. Jasper took his time in looking Charlie over, a small grin tugging on the corner of his lips.  
“You’ve done well for yourself. Slick suit, living it up in the Big Apple. You an author?” Jasper asked and Charlie’s cheeks tinged pink a little before he managed an answer.  
“Yea. I moved here to get my first book published. What about you? What happened after you skipped town? How’d you wind up all the way in New York?” Charlie asks plucking a few questions from the torrent swirling around inside his head. Jasper frowned a little.  
“Look mate, i-it’s a long story” Jasper says scratching the back of his neck. “So erm… you here with Eliza? You were pretty sweet on her when I left.” Jasper says, no trace of that addictive smile anymore.  
“No! God no. We were together for about a month, we were happy but it just didn’t go down right with me ya know? I realised I just wanted to be friends.” Charlie answered, his face bright red.  
“Oh jeez. How’d she take that one?” Jasper said letting out a deep laugh. Charlie snorted in amusement which made Jasper laugh even more.  
“Yea it didn’t go down to well. She slapped me a coupla times. I think I saw some steam comin’ out from her ears.” Charlie laughed and Jasper grinned happily. Charlie was relieved; their friendship had fallen back into place with ease.


End file.
